


Right to the Edge, Baby

by nihilistshiro



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Kinktober, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: In which Keith is a the older, wealthy lawyer sugar daddy to a grad student Shiro. Aka Daddy Kink Age Swap





	Right to the Edge, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats*
> 
> got damn y'all give me some good prompts
> 
> For Kinktober Day 6: Daddy

Keith looked down at his watch, the elevator beeping softly as it passed each floor before coming to a smooth stop at the 19th floor–the penthouse. He was running a few minutes late even though he drove down the highway twenty miles over the speed limit.

Takashi was only free on Saturdays. An unwelcome change thanks to his new, grueling class schedule. The wish for him to drop out of grad school and stay here full-time was a whisper in Keith’s mind, but one he knew well enough to snuff out before any serious thought could take hold. Balance was something they currently enjoyed and he didn’t want to jynx the best relationship he’d ever had.

He snorted at himself as he scanned his handprint and the elevator opened to his foyer.

Yeah, right. Relationship.

That was a nice way of saying he was Takashi’s sugar daddy.

Keith pulled loose the red tie around his neck, letting himself relax for the first time all day, his thoughts turning to the man waiting for him in the second bedroom. They’d been sleeping together for almost six months, the longest Keith had been with any single partner. Their chance meeting at the grocery store when Takashi’s card got declined was a day burned into Keith’s memory. He could never forget how devastatingly handsome the other man was, in just a plain grey hoodie and jeans. His build was perfection, and the scar across his nose, breaking up a perfectly sculpted face, gave him almost _too much_ sex appeal in one package.

Almost.

Keith’s pulse picked up when he realized he was moments away from seeing Takashi’s beauty on display just for him and he walked faster toward his bedroom. It was where they would eventually end up later on, but whenever they acted out a scene Takashi knew to meet him in the guest room.

Stripping out of his clothes as quickly as possible, Keith didn’t even bother to change. He was already half-hard and his tight, black briefs were the only amount of clothing he could stand. Anything else would just irritate his flushed skin and he was too eager to sift through his closet. Every second that passed was an annoying tick of agony as he scrubbed his toothbrush across his teeth and ran his fingers through his dark hair in the spacious master bath. When he was satisfied, he clicked off the light and made his way two doors down, to Takashi’s room.

He paused with his hand on the door, his heart beating out a nervous staccato as images of Takashi flashed through his mind. Keith let out a breath, steeling himself and mentally getting into character, trying to ignore the way his cock jumped when he made out Takashi’s form sprawled languidly across charcoal sheets.

He was wearing the latest of several outfits Keith purchased for him. This one was a set of lavender boy shorts made of soft lace that hugged Takashi’s lean hips and a matching collar made of the same delicate fabric. Keith loved when his plans came together.

He grinned, walking into the room.

“You look good, baby,” he purred, standing at the foot of the bed so he could look his fill.

“Thanks, daddy,” Takashi responded, a smirk lighting his features.

The man was only five years younger than Keith, but his mischievous side was one of the things Keith liked best. After all, the naughtier he was, the more he would get punished.

“Turn over so I can see the backside.”

Shiro leaned on his elbows to oblige. His hands were cuffed together and looped through the headboard, so it took him a bit longer, but Keith didn’t mind. His mouth when dry when he saw the way the panties cupped the round globes of Takashi’s ass and he couldn’t stop himself from walking over and giving one cheek a resounding slap.

Takashi let out a playful yelp, turning back over his shoulder to give Keith a devilish grin. Keith slapped him again in the same spot, harder this time, and Takashi winced but let out a strangled moan.

“I hope you remembered everything,” Keith said, tone low and commanding.

“Yes, sir,” Takashi answered automatically.

“Good,” Keith replied, stepping back around to the foot of the bed. “Turn back over.”

Takashi complied, laying back against the pillows, arms stretched above him. The sight of his high-end prosthetic no longer phased Keith, having spent enough time in his presence to grow accustomed to it. His eyes were drawn to the thick muscles wrapping Takashi’s chest and rippling down his stomach, the deep v of his hips disappearing beneath the waistband of the panties.

Keith went to the dresser behind him and picked up Takashi’s phone, tapping it open. He clicked over to the gallery and opened the first video of Takashi prepping himself. The phone had been propped on the nightstand, allowing for a full view of the bed. Takashi was on all fours, ass facing the camera. There was a bottle of lube in his hand and he squirted a generous amount on his fingers before reaching around to probe himself.

Keith clutched the phone and sank down in a chair facing the bed. He looked up and saw Takashi watching him and flashed him a grin. Keith loved making him wait. The first time he was late to one of their sessions, he had Takashi film himself and ever since had made a point to include it in their scenes. He always deleted them from Takashi’s phone, but only after he sent a copy to himself.

He held the phone in one hand and used the other to palm himself through his briefs. In the video, Takashi was lubing up an impressive plug, one much larger than what they started with six months ago. Keith watched as Takashi nudged the plug into his entrance, his eyes squeezing shut, fingers clenched in one cheek as he held himself open.

“You look like you enjoyed getting ready for me, baby,” Keith murmured, violet eyes looking up to meet Takashi’s heavy-lidded gaze.

“I did, daddy,” Takashi replied, cock twitching in the lingerie.

Keith sent the video to himself then deleted it, flipping to the next one. This one started with Takashi sitting on the edge of the bed, plug already inserted and silicone ring nestled at the base of his thick length. Keith watched the small screen as Takashi stroked himself, going faster and faster until he was close, red cock straining in his fist, edging himself before he could climax. He repeated the process three times, just like Keith asked him to.

“I missed you,” Keith said as he sent himself the latest video, deleted it, and tossed Takashi’s phone onto the nightstand.

“I missed you too, daddy,” Takashi replied, eyeing the bulge in Keith’s briefs.

Keith shucked them off, kicking them to the side as his erection sprang free. He stroked himself, enjoying the way Takashi licked his lips at the sight.

“Do you want to suck my cock, baby?” Keith asked, walking to the edge of the bed.

“Please, daddy, I want to suck your cock,” Shiro replied in a breathy voice, his legs twitching in anticipation.

Keith crawled onto the bed, straddling Takashi and positioning himself so that his length bobbed in front of Takashi’s face. He nudged the head against Takashi’s lips and held back a groan as his pink tongue swept out and curled around him. Keith pushed his erection forward, past the breach of Takashi’s lips, the wet heat of Takashi’s mouth enveloping him in a lush paradise.

Keith groaned and rutted forward, Takashi’s nose pressed into the dark curls at his base as he fucked his face, enjoying the slick dribble that pooled at the corners of Takashi’s mouth. He pulled out and straightened and Takashi tried to follow him.

“I thought you wanted my cock?” Keith teased as Takashi strained against the cuffs, trying to lean forward and recapture Keith’s length.

He whimpered, sticking his tongue out and opening his mouth wide, but still coming up short.

“I guess you don’t want to play after all,” Keith said, stroking himself above Takashi’s chest, the other man’s neck extended, feebly attempting to reach Keith.

“Please, daddy!” Takashi begged, gunmetal eyes piercing into Keith’s.

His cheeks were flushed, his chest panting as he opened his mouth and tried again to reach Keith. It was so arousing Keith had to momentarily avert his gaze and collect himself, lest he come now and ruin the fun.

“If you want it, just take it, baby.”

Takashi lunged forward again, the cuffs clacking against the headboard, his gaping mouth an invitation Keith couldn’t ignore. He rolled his hips forward, leaning down with his hands bracing against the headboard, his cock diving down Takashi’s throat until it met resistance and he gagged.

He thrust forward, his pace brutal, unrelenting, Takashi bobbing against him eagerly, as if he’d waited all day to have his face fucked like this. It drove Keith wild. Before he was ready, he felt himself climbing toward release and he immediately pulled out.

“That’s enough,” he said gruffly, moving down Takashi’s body to position himself across his thick thighs.

“Yes, daddy,” Takashi purred, his mouth dewy and flushed with use. He licked his lips like a cat lapping milk from a saucer, a cocky grin plastered across his features.

His tone was flippant and Keith narrowed his eyes, hands gripping hard into the flesh of Takashi’s hips. There was a retort on his lips, but he held back, deciding he would take his punishment from Takashi without explaining himself, without the back and forth that Takashi’s impudent attitude was no doubt meant to incite.

He tugged the panties down roughly, tucking them beneath Takashi’s balls then reaching over for the bottle of lube next to him. Keith popped it open unceremoniously, spreading a generous amount between his fingers and readying himself with speed and efficiency that came from years of practice. When he was satisfied that he wouldn’t hurt himself, he sank onto Takashi’s length in a swift motion, relishing in the way his cock glanced along his prostate.

Takashi was wide and long and in many ways sliding onto him felt like sliding home. Every nagging worry from Keith’s job, each thread of anxiety inside him that tangled into a messy web throughout the week suddenly smoothed, his mind settling into a clean sheet of peace.

“Don’t fucking move,” Keith bit out, eyes burrowing into Takashi’s hooded gaze.

He slammed down hard, rolling his body with a force that was unbridled. Hectic.

At this rate, Keith wouldn’t last long.

His thighs burned, heat crawling along his bones to wrap around the base of his spine and pull him down into a dark swell of desire. The friction of Takashi’s length sliding in and out of him, of his hard muscles beneath Keith, of the rasp of the cock ring slapping his ass–the sensations all blended together. He gritted his teeth and bounced himself on Takashi’s cock, toes curling into the mattress as his fingernails skidded along the wooden headboard.

Takashi bit into his lower lip as he watched Keith move above him, staying obediently still. Keith reached down and stroked himself once, twice, and toppled over, a long groan scratching his throat raw as he painted Takashi’s chest. After a few pants to catch his breath, he wasted no time pulling off the other man, swinging his legs to sit on the edge of the bed, his hips aching from the intrusion.

A whimper escaped Takashi as Keith stood. Keith looked back and felt his cock jump at the sight–Takashi tied to his bed, covered in his cum, and achingly hard. Keith remembered the plug he had Takashi wear and aftershocks shivered across his skin.

“You were being a smartass earlier,” Keith said, pulling on his briefs. “I was going to let you come, but now you can wait until after my work call.”

Keith looked back to see if Takashi would protest, but instead, his face flushed and his eyes dropped.

“Yes, daddy,” he responded in what was almost a sob.

Keith turned and left without another word, Takashi’s form brandished behind his eyes. Taking him apart was going to be the highlight of Keith’s week and he actually didn’t hate the client who needed him at this hour on a weekend. It was a fitting punishment that had Keith grinning.

It was going to be a quick call.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, special thank you, also to my fabulous beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/). If you wanna know more about my writing and Kinktober and participate in polls and raffles, follow me on Twitter! -----> [@nihilistshiro](https://twitter.com/nihilistshiro)


End file.
